


Day Two - Sharing a Bed

by derivedfromstrong



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony Week, Pepperony Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: Prompt: Sharing a BedTitle: Big Spoon, Little Spoon, Baby SpoonTony reflects on his life now that he has the family he's always wanted... and Pepper learns what sharing a bed means now that they're parents.





	Day Two - Sharing a Bed

“Come on Little Miss… time for bed,” Pepper kissed her one-year-old daughter’s cheek. They had just finished giving Morgan her bath and the baby was all snuggled up on her warmest pajamas, since it was still a little chilly at night. Holding the baby against her hip, she held onto Morgan’s little hand and waved to Tony. “Night night, Daddy.”

Tony blew a kiss over to his wife and daughter, smiling when Morgan grinned before nuzzling her little head against Pepper’s shoulder with a loud coo. “Night Morguna. Have a good sleep.” While his two favorite ladies disappeared up the stairs, he went back to his work table.

Nights like this were his favorite. The house was almost quiet, everything was calm, his family was here. It was a complete change from where he was a decade ago. Hell, over a decade ago. Nights like that were filled with partying, ladies whose names he couldn’t remember, killer hangovers that Pepper had to help nurse him from. But this… he wanted this to last forever.

After a little while, Pepper came back downstairs and wrapped her arms around her husband. “Hey… I was thinking we should go to bed early tonight,” she kissed his cheek.

Turning to look at her, Tony smiled. “Oh yeah, tired already?”

“Yeah,” Pepper said, eyebrows raised, suggesting something else she had in mind. “Something like that.”

Turning off his work, Tony smiled as he took Pepper’s hand and took her back to their room. Now this was how he liked to spend his night, sharing the bed with the love of his life. He still wondered how he got so damn lucky, but he learned to stop arguing with Pepper about it, because she always won that conversation.

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms. Tony still took up the position as little spoon and honestly, Pepper didn’t mind. There were some nights when he was able to hold her, but she often didn’t mind holding him. Big spoon, little spoon… something about it was so comforting. She never wanted to let him go. 

However, soon there was crying coming through the baby monitor. Pepper stirred, but Tony kissed her cheek. “I’ve got her,” he whispered in her ear before climbing out of bed. Pulling on his pajama pants, he accidentally slammed is elbow into the door as he left the room. “Ouch.” 

Pepper chuckled before rolling back over to sleep. She appreciated when he took baby duty in the middle of the night. Listening to him through the monitor, she smiled. Tony was always so caring with their daughter. It was amazing how much he loved her. 

“Aww, what’s wrong with my little Morguna…?” Tony asked, kissing the baby’s cheek as he held her against his shoulder for a quick cuddle. “No more crocodile tears, I’ve got you.” Bringing the baby over to the changing table, he quickly changed her into a clean, dry diaper before holding her up again. Morgan was still fussing, which Tony suspected she was teething. 

After a while, Morgan still seemed to be pretty upset and didn’t want to be put back in her crib, so Tony continued to rock her to sleep. He thought back to when Pepper told him she was pregnant, how worried they both were about having a baby at this stage in life… but Morgan was his saving grace. Gave him something to live for again. He never wanted to let her down. Even right now, when she didn’t want to sleep in her crib. Call it spoiling his daughter, but he didn’t care.

Once Morgan had finally fallen asleep, Tony got up from the rocking chair, but instead of putting the baby back in her crib, he carried her down to their bedroom. Carefully climbing into bed with the baby in his arms, Tony laid back against his pillows. Yawning, he rubbed Morgan’s back when the baby shifted in her sleep. 

“Everything okay?” Pepper spoke up, peeking one eye open. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. 

“Yeah, she’s just needs a little comfort right now,” he smiled and kissed the top of the baby’s head. “Get some sleep ladies.”

Pepper soon resumed her position of big spoon, wrapping her arms over Tony and their daughter. Then she thought of something. Big spoon, little spoon, baby spoon… and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst at coming up with summaries for my stories! I promise I'm not that awkward in real life. Lol! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for your continued support, I love each and every one of you! 
> 
> Disclaimer: This has not been beta'd. I take full responsibility for any mistakes. :)


End file.
